When Two Worlds Collide
by rriza
Summary: Minato Namikaze was top of the 'food chain' while Kushina Uzumaki, she was at the bottom. He was the star of the football team. She was the girl who was always getting in trouble. What happens when two different people from two different worlds meet? AU-Highschool
1. Day One

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I am really excited to write it! It's AU with Minato and Kushina and I can't wait to see how this ends up! **

**Chapter 1 – Day One**

Minato groaned as his alarm clock woke him up from a deep sleep. He put his pillow over his golden locks and grumbled. The alarm was now muffled but still continued to beep obnoxiously. "Ugh!" The boy lifted the pillow off his head and turned over opening one of his eyes. He stared at the clock. 6:30 a.m. _Are you kidding me? _ A good ten seconds later Minato lifted up his arm and hit the off button. Turning on his back he stared up at the ceiling dreading the early morning. It had never been his strong suit; waking up before the sun was even up and doing things he should be doing at twelve o'clock during the day. "Early bird catches the worm." His mom always said. _No mom, you're wrong the early bird catches the 'why the fuck am I awake' attitude. _The summer came and went in a blink of an eye and school was starting again. There was a knock at his door and he grumbled.

"Minato, honey, get up. You don't want to be late for the first day of school do you?" When he didn't answer she walked over to his bed and sat down. "C'mon honey, you don't want to make your poor mother ask you again?" _Here she goes. _Minato thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. His mother let out a dramatic sigh. "I carried you in my body for nine months and this is the thanks I get? I laid in a hospital bed for twelve hours straight cause you didn't want to come out. I worked my ass off to get you where you are today and you can't even get up for school." She pretended to cry. "You must really hate me."

"Mom," He groaned and she chuckled at him. Minato sat up and his mother leaned forward to kiss his head. He closed his eyes and opened them again as his mother stood up, walked out of them room and closed the door behind her. The blonde threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a groan. Minato walked up to his closet and slid the mirror door over. He stood there for a minute looking at his options of clothes when he pulled out a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a blue hoodie. When he finished changing he followed the scent of bacon and eggs down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Smells amazing, mom." The blonde said as he opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice.

"It better, this bacon cost me 8.75 and these eggs weren't cheap either." He chuckled and took a sip of orange juice while he sat down. He watched his mom put a plate in front of him. "Hurry up and eat, you don't want to be late." She wiped her hands on her apron. "But don't eat too fast, it's not healthy. And sit up straight; I know I taught you better than that." Minato couldn't help but laugh out loud at his mother's caring, yet stern attitude. His mom was the best thing in his life. She had always been there for him no matter what. Sure, all mothers are supposed to be there for their sons but this, this was different.

She was his best friend, _and _his mom. Kumiko was thirty-four and had a seventeen year old son. She had the best life any girl could want. She was wealthy and had everything she needed. She had two very loving parents and many friends, she was popular and head chearleader. Kumiko had the whole world at the palm of her hands until she met Ayumu Namikaze, the man that changed her life. Minato always loved the story of his mom and dad falling in love. It was the typical love story. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy knocks girl up. Girl gets disowned from her family. Boy stays with girl till the very end. Well, okay not your average love story. Of course, whenever Kumiko told the story she edited the sex part, telling Minato a beautiful child was created. They had grown up a perfect family until Minato was ten and his father cheated on his mother with a younger woman and ran off to Kirigakure to start his life over. Kumiko was devasted, she would have ended her life if it wasn't for Minato; Her precious life saver.

"You're the reason I'm alive today," She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Minato smiled and put his now empty plate in the sink. His mother told him that every, single day since he was ten. The blonde grabbed his backpack off the kitchen table and walked to the front door.

"I'm leaving mom!" He yelled as he took his keys of the hook.

"Wait!" She came running into sight with a camera in hand. Minato groaned. "Mooom, you know I don't like doing this."

"Yes," She stated. "But I don't care what you like. Now smile before I smack one on your face." The blonde smiled and the camera clicked. It was becoming a routine. His mother always took his picture on the first day of school and last day of school. She printed them out after the last day of school and bought frames and everything. "I love to see how much you've grown during the school year!" She once told him. He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "You'll understand once you're a parent."

* * *

Minato parked his car between the two white lines, turned the key, and pulled it out of the ignition. He was just getting his backpack from the passenger seat when someone knocked on his window. Grabbing his bag, he turned to see his high sex driven friend, Inoichi Yamanaka. The kid had definitely grown over the summer. His hair used to be short and brown, but now it was long and blonde and pulled back into a ponytail that went past his shoulders.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Konoha High's very own Yellow Flash!" Inoichi exclaimed when Minato stepped out of his car.

"Hey, Inoichi." He looked at the kid standing in front of him. He was almost as tall as Minato, but not quite. "Nice hair. How was your summer?" Minato asked as the other blonde touched his ponytail and smiled.

"Oh man, it was great! You know Yushi Yamata?"

"Uh…"

"Well, she's this really hot freshman in college with these huge…" Inoichi babbled on and Minato just blocked him out, nodding occasionally. As they walked up to the school, Minato looked around trying to spot his girlfriend, Akura Haske. She was a cheerleader…No, _head _cheerleader and she 'only dates the best.' And since Minato was star of the football team and Mr. Popular, he had to be hers. She didn't stop following him and hounding him until he said yes. To be honest, he never really like liked her but he wasn't the mean kind and he didn't want to make her sad. Akura had been chasing him for two years and he was getting sick and tired of it. The constant phone calls, text messages, e-mails, and love letters; she was annoying him. After a few dates she calmed down and Minato had realized she wasn't all that bad; though his mom begged to differ.

"She's just so happy and annoying." Kumiko had told her son after Akura left.

"Well, what kind of girl do you want me to date, mom?" Minato asked trying to cover up the annoyance in his voice. _No matter what girl I bring home, she always complains about them. _

"Someone who's _real. _But, if this girl makes you happy," She sighed and smiled. "Then I'm happy."

Akura and Minato had become Konoha High's 'hottest couple.' They have won homecoming queen and king three years in a row. As Inoichi finished his story, Minato was snapped back into reality by his question. They had stopped in the hallway when Inoichi asked.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" The blonde's friend asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, right, uh yes…I guess." Not knowing what he was saying yes to.

"You think I should ask her out?" Inoichi slapped Minato on the back and smiled. "Thanks man, you're the best!" Minato just smiled as his friend ran away to God only knows where. _I probably should have said no…oh well, too late now. _He thought to himself and shrugged.

The blonde walked through the crowded hallway and up to a table where two girls where sitting at. "Hi!" The one on the right said. "If you're new here, please go to Year," She bent her wrist so her palm was facing towards the ceiling and her fingers were pointed to the girl next to her. "but, If you're not then I'm your girl!" She enthusiastically said with a bright, white smile. _Wait for it. _A few seconds later the girl's eyes lit up and she gasped. "Oh my God! You're the Yellow Flash! I am so sorry! I didn't recognize you; you had gotten taller and," she stared at his face taking in everything. "H-hotter too." She said blushing.

"Thanks." Minato was used to girl's being all over him and complimenting him so it was nothing different. He wasn't the one to flaunt his looks or fish for compliments; they just came as they did. _Let people think what they want to. _

The girl flipped through a stack of papers. "Ah!" She handed him a piece of paper. "Here's your schedule, Minato. I hope you have a good first day!" He thought she said that a little too excitedly. "Thanks, you too." He smiled, turned around and walked away. Looking down at his schedule he saw that his first class was Creative Writing with a man named, Jiraiya in room 312.

Minato found his locker and twisted the knob to all the correct numbers and opened the locker door. _12-34-5. I got to remember that. _Not having any books to put in it yet, he stared at the empty space. The blonde heard a gasp, then the clacking of heels against the linoleum floor.

"Minato, baby! Is that you?" The boy shut his locker and turned around to see a very dazzled out Akura. She was very rich and could only have the best.

"Hey." Minato had said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I missed you!" She screeched as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you too." He mumbled into her black hair and he put his hands around her waist loosely. She smelled like mint and very strong perfume.

"So," She let go of him. "What class do you have first? I have study hall. Do you have study hall?" Before he had a chance to answer she snatched his schedule from his hands and looked at it. Her big smile turned into a frown, and she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Creative Writing?" She looked up and eyed him. Minato nodded slowly and put his hands back in his pockets. "No, no, no, you can't take Creative Writing! We were supposed to have the same classes together!"

"Akura," He tried interrupting.

"Why the hell would the school do this?!

"Akura," The blonde tried again.

"I specifically told them that we had to have the same classes or there would be some _**huge **_consequences. Minato, let's go, we're going to the office."

"Akura!" The girl looked at him. "Stop talking. I changed my schedule." The black haired girl gasped hurtfully. "Y-You what?" _Was it really this big of a deal? _"I said, I changed my schedule." He said taking the piece of paper from her hands. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"W-why?"

"Because, you put all the classes you wanted but you didn't ask me once what classes I wanted."

Now she really looked like she was about to cry. The first day of school and he was already getting into an unnecessary argument. "F-fine, M-Minato…Have it your way." And with that, she turned around and angrily stomped away.

The boy sighed and rubbed his temples. _This is going to be a long day. _He thought as he walked towards room 312.

**A/N: Sooo, what did you guys think? I think it's a lot better than my Naruhina fic. It's more detail and better written I guess. That reminds me I got to go write another chapter for A Different View. R&R! **


	2. Fight

**A/N: I don't want people to think I'm 'stereotyping' kids that always get in trouble with Kushina's look. I just think it's something she would've worn in modern day. And I know she always wore a dress or skirt but no, I'm changing it up some. So just a warning. Oh and sorry I haven't updated I didn't have a computer around me for a while. **

**Chapter 2 – Fight**

"Wow! We have a full house this year don't we?" The white haired man said. Minato looked around the room. There were about fifteen people in the class. _What does he mean a full house? This is a tiny class. _The man clapped his hands together, breaking the silence. "Well, I'm Jiraiya…The legendary Sage of Writing!"

Everyone just stared at him. _This guy is insane. _Jiraiya cleared his throat and walked behind his desk. "You may know me as the author of the Make-Out series." He said flatly. _Well that got their attention._ Jiraiya thought to himself. Most of the guys sat up straight and the girls groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Minato grumbled to himself. "You will all call me Jiraiya-sensei; anything else and you're getting kicked out of my class." Some people nodded, others mumbled a 'yes sir.' At that, the door to the classroom swung open and a girl with bright, red, long hair stepped in.

"Yo, pervy teach." She stepped by his desk and set down a piece of paper.

"Kushi- Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!"

She blew a bubble and popped it. "Doesn't mean I'll stop doing it."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of…Go sit down."

She flashed him a thumbs up and walked down Minato's row. He watched her as she moved passed his desk to the seat behind him. She was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt, ripped jeans and boots. She sat down and threw her legs on top of the desk. Jiraiya sighed, clearly trying to ignore the girl, and started to talk about what the class would be like. A few minutes passed by and Minato turned to look at the clock. There was still forty minutes left in the class. He turned from the clock and back at the girl who was now filing her nails. She never looked up once.

* * *

The bell rang a long half hour later and Minato was walking to his other class when he heard someone yell.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kid!"

"Maybe I wouldn't need to watch where I was going if it wasn't for those boobs of yours!"

"What did you just say to me you little shit?" The girl cracked her knuckles. "I didn't hear you; wanna say it again?" There was a crowd forming around the two people. Some people had worried looks on their faces, others were pulling out money. Minato rolled his eyes and continued to walk to his class when he heard the sound of bone against bone. The crowd was now chanting 'fight, fight, fight!' The blonde turned around and walked towards the fight and pushed through the crowd. _That's the red head from first hour. What is she doing getting in a fight with __Daisetsu Ajibana? He's 200 pounds of pure muscle. He went to jail for a year and he's the running back for the team; he could kill her if he wanted. _

Daisetsu rubbed his jaw. Minato guessed that's where the girl punched him. "Nomally, I wouldn't hit a girl," He chuckled. "But, to be honest, I don't really care." The furious boy ran towards the red head and aimed his fist for her face. She dodged his attack and tripped him. _Fool's play. _The red head thought to herself. People started to laugh, and the girl just smirked as she turned around, shaking her fist in the air. Minato was probably one of the few that saw Daisetsu get up and go straight for his opponent. Before she could block his attack, he punched her right in the stomach and she coughed up blood.

Minato bit his lip. _Don't get in the middle of this Minato; it's not your fight. _The running back was about to hit her again when Minato decided to do something. The blonde pushed his conscious away and stepped into the middle of the circle. "Enough!" It got quiet, fast. "Daisetsu, didn't your mother teach you to not to hit a girl?" The girl was on the ground trying to catch her breathe.

"No fuck Minato, but she hit me first. She's not even a girl in my eyes."

"I don't care who hit who first, you're an important player on the team, and we need you. You better hope coach doesn't find out about this or you can kiss your scholarship goodbye." The boy was about to argue back when he looked angrily at the girl on the floor. He scoffed. "She wasn't worth the fight anyway." And with that he pushed through the crowd. "Everyone get to your classes." Minato said calmly. The crowd broke apart and people departed, going to their lockers and classes.

Minato held his hand out to the girl, gesturing to help her up. She stood up on her own and wiped her mouth.

"I didn't need your help." She scowled.

Minato put his hand down. "He would have beaten you to a pulp."

She glared at him. "I can handle my own fights, thank you very much."

"Okay." He didn't have anything else to say. If she wanted to act tough, then let her; he wasn't going to stop her. The blonde walked away, being fifteen minutes late for his next class. _Awesome._

"Mr. Namikaze, you're late."_  
_

"I'm sorry, sir."

The teacher stared at him for a minute. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

* * *

After school, Minato headed to his car to get his football gear for try-outs. It's not like he needed to go, since he was permanently on the team until he graduated, but he wanted to work as hard as everyone else did. His coach actually told him every year since tenth grade to "stop wasting his time at unnecessary practices." Minato ignored him though, wanting to get better and better. He was nicknamed the Yellow Flash freshman year. He could run a mile in five minutes and two seconds; almost breaking the world record but not quite. This helped him make tons of touch downs on the field. He has been Athlete of the Year three years in a row. There was no doubt that he wasn't going to get it this year.

After Minato got changed in the locker room, he walked out to the field and smiled. This was one of the few places that made him very happy. He walked on the freshly cut grass and over the newly painted lines. After a hard practice, a sweaty Minato walked up to an older man. "Hey coach." The blonde said taking off his helmet.

The man turned around. "Minato!" The older man threw his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "My star player! How are you? How's your mom? Was your summer good?"

_Why so many questions? _He wasn't particularly fond of his coach. Coach Sander always 'favored' Minato and gave him special treatment, which was a pet peeve of the young player. Just because he was his 'star player' doesn't mean he should get special treatment. The young boy had tried telling his coach that many times but he just waved the boy off.

"I'm good sir. My mom's doing fine, and yeah it was okay."

The man put his hat on his head and nodded. "Good, you should tell her to call me sometime." Minato only nodded knowing his mother would turn down his coach...again. _I don't know why he keeps asking when he knows what she's going to say. _

"See you later, coach." He said while walking away.

* * *

Minato was tapping lightly on his steering wheel to an Iron and Wine song when a red blob caught his eye. As he drove closer he saw that it was the red headed girl from earlier in the day. Minato slowed down as he went closer, pulling to the side of the road. She looked at him, pulled her backpack straps, and kept walking. He was still driving, though now he was going at a very, very slow speed. The blonde rolled down the window and called out to her. _Don't do it. _Minato's inner self screamed.

"Hey, need a ride?"

She glared at him. "Get lost."

His face went blank. _Why is she being so difficult? I'm just trying to do something nice._"I'm trying to help you." The boy paused. "It's like a hundred degrees outside and this neighborhood isn't the best..."

The girl cut him off. "Didn't I tell you earlier that I didn't need your help?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm a big girl; I can walk through a neighborhood without getting jumped; thanks for your concern though. It's much appreciated." Sarcasm dripped off her last words. Minato felt bad for leaving her, but it was her decision and it was obvious she didn't like him. And he was too tired to fight.

"Okay." So, he drove away leaving the red head to walk.

* * *

"I'm home!" The blonde yelled over the music. He shut the door and hooked his keys up on a hook.

It was Monday so his mom was making dinner. On Tuesdays they ate the left-overs from Monday, on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays they had take out and on Fridays, it was rare for them to be home for dinner. Minato usually had a football game or he was at a party, and Kumiko was either working, having 'girls night out' with her friends or at Minato's football game. Sundays were the same as Mondays except there was to be no left overs. She always had to make dinner with some type of entertainment too. Whether it was music or Spanish soap operas. His mom didn't know one lick of Spanish but it was better than jsut the sound of her chopping vegetables.

"It's about time! How was school?." His mom yelled over Meatloaf's voice. Minato walked over to the iPod dock and turned the volume down so it was just a background noise. Kumiko offered her cheek to her son for him to kiss.

"It was...different. Akura got pissed at me so I don't know where we're standing." His mom nodded, stirring the contents in the pot. "And you know Daisetsu?"

"The huge running back for your team?" He nodded looking into the pot.

"Yeah, well he punched this girl in the stomach today. I've feel like I've seen her before, but I can't put my finger on it. She has this bright, red hair and very loud. But, she's a tough one, I'll hand her that."

"He punched a girl?! Minato Namikaze, I hope you did something!"

"I did, I did! I stepped in before he hit her...again." His mom shook her head, clearly disappointed he didn't stop the running back from hitting her at all. "But then, I saw her walking and I offered her a ride but she declined...very rudely in fact." His mom 'tsk'ed him.

After a few awkward beats Minato decided to speak up. "We're having soup? What kind?"

"Tortellini." She replied testing the broth. "Oh, would you be a doll and take out the thyme for me?"

Minato nodded as he walked over to the spice cabinet and opened it. Searching through the various spices and seasonings, he finally found the Thyme and plucked it out. "Here," He said handing it to his mom.

"Thanks," Kumiko sniffed and made a face. "You smell like sweaty men. Go take a shower before the food starts to taste like it. Minato stifled a laugh, walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom. As the blonde stepped under the rushing water, an image of the red head flashed through his mind. _She just looked so...so lost. _Minato thought to himself.

_No, stop thinking about her she's not important. _Minato shook his head and reached for the shampoo.

**A/N: I am REALLY liking Minato's mom. She's just so cute and perfect and adjfaldf. I hope you guys like Kushina! Is the 'bad girl' type _really _her? Or is it just an act? Stay tuned(:**

**TBC**


	3. Ichiraku's

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I have exams and all this stuff and I don't have a computer and I can rarely use my mom's. I'm sorry guys! adkfja;ldsf it's gonna be a few chapters until Minato and Kushina actually start to talk. For now, they'll be on 'bad terms' (kind of) which pains me, but oh well! **

**Edit: So I have no fucking clue what goes on in AP Literature and I'm **_**not **_**good at these writing terms so bear with me. Also, I'm going to change the class to a creative writing class because yeah. **

**Chapter 3 – Ichiraku's**

_~A month since the fight~_

"Well class, this week we are going to be discovering what type of writer you are." Jiraiya walked up to the chalkboard and wrote: _'This week: Types of Writers' _in very sloppy hand writing. "You will have to write your own short story. It can't be longer than a page in a half and it can't be shorter than a page. Understood?" The class nodded. "You will be required to make this story up from your own imagination. It can be a thriller, adventure, comedy, romance, and etcetera." A kid raised his hand slowly. "Tori?"

"Can it be adult fiction? The kid asked using air quotations. Some of the kids laughed, while Jiraiya found no humor in this. "Yes, it can be, if you want to be sent to Sarutobi-sensei; but that's your choice." The kid straightened up and nodded. "Any questions?" Jiraiya asked. "No? Okay, then take out a piece of paper and start."

Minato was tapping his pencil lightly on his desk. _What should I write about? I could write about a kid playing football. Nah, too original. I could write about how serious Akura takes things. Nah, she'd have my head. I could write about—_

A voice interrupted his train of thought. "Hey teach, sorry I'm late. I had to walk all the way to school 'cuz I missed both busses." Minato looked up from his paper and saw the red head standing in front of the room. She was wearing jeans, black, beat up converse and a yellow shirt. _She really knows how to stand out. _Jiraiya sighed and looked at the girl.

"Kushina…" _So, Kushina…that's her name. _"You need to stop being late, I'm not gonna accept any more excuses."

Kushina 'tch'd. "I'm not _always_ late_. _Take a chill pill, old man."

The white haired man ignored the old part. "You've been late every day, Kushina. I think you can stop now." She laughed.

"Whatever you say, old man." She turned around and walked to her desk, kicking Minato's on her way. _What did she do that for? Whatever, just ignore her Minato. Now think, story, story, story…_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Minato walked up to Kushina's locker and stood there awkwardly. She was putting a book into her locker when she slowly turned her head. "What?" She asked flatly.

"I just wanted…" He put his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to say sorry."

She blinked, clearly showing no emotion. "For what?"

The blonde dug his hands further into his pockets. It was the end of the day and the hallway was almost empty. "For not stopping Daisetsu from hitting you."

Kushina slammed her locker and stomped past him, bumping into his shoulder. He jogged up to where she was still stomping away. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"I…"

"Like I told you before, I didn't need your god damn help!"

"But…he punched you," Minato touched her shoulder and she flinched. "Don't. Touch. Me." _Why did she..._Before he could say anymore she was already gone.

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Before he could even think of an idea, the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the class. Kushina didn't look at him once the whole day. It's not like he expected her to, but it was like she was avoiding him. The blonde ate lunch with Inoichi, and the rest of the football team.

"So Minato," Inoichi started with a mouthful of food. "You still dating that skank?" Minato rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Coke.

"Shut up Inoichi, she isn't a skank."

"She may not be a skank, but she is an annoying one, that girl." Shikaku stated. Choza nodded at this, clearly agreeing. Everyone else on the football team mumbled their agreements as well.

"I say you break up with her," Inoichi pointed his fork at Minato. "And date that hot red head. I mean, she's smoking hot. Scary? Yes, but still hot." The team got silent as Daisetsu slammed his tray on the table, stood up, and stomped away, not wanting to even hear about her. The team laughed.

"You're crazy." The blonde turned to Shikaku. "So how are you and Yoshino?" The spikey haired brunette blushed at her name, looking down at his food. Choza laughed and threw an arm around Shikaku.

"Didn't you know, Minato? Yoshino turned him down 'cuz he's 'too lazy' and she wants a man that's 'hard working and active." The brunette glared at his chubby friend. Choza laughed again before opening a bag of chips.

"But, you're on the football team?"

Shikaku sighed. "Whatever, women are too troublesome anyway."

* * *

As Minato was walking to his locker after seventh hour, something, or rather _someone _rammed into his back. "Baby! How _are _you!?"Minato turned around to see Akura in a tight dress and heels. _She dresses way too fancy for school. _He thought to himself. "Do you like my outfit? Daddy gave me money yesterday so I bought it. Isn't it just the _hottest_?"

"Yeah."He turned around and kept walking as she trailed behind him, pouting and holding onto his hand.

"That's all you can say? This dress cost me more than your house and all you say is 'yeah?'"

Minato opened his locker, not at all offended by her comment. "It's hot?" He put his books in, shut it and was suddenly being dragged away.

"Akura, where are you taking me?" She dragged him out the school and behind the gym. Before he could even ask again, she pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him roughly. "Akura," He tried between kisses.

"I knew you wanted me." Her voice husky. _What the hell is she doing? _

Suddenly, his crazy girlfriend started to grind on him and his eyes widened. "Akura," She was still going when he pushed her off. "Akura, what the hell? We're at school, we can't be doing this."

The girl fixed her cleavage. "Oh I don't mind," She said cheerfully. The blonde sighed and rubbed his temples. _She's being too difficult; I can't deal with this right now. _His mom was right; this girl was crazy, and it only took him two years to realize it. She was annoying, loud, spoiled, conceited, and obnoxious; all of the things you don't want in a girlfriend.

"Listen, Akura," Minato sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "I think we need to take a break." He swore he saw her eye twitch.

"What?" The black hair girl laughed. "Minato, this is an April Fool's joke, right?" When he didn't say anything she tried again. "Well, jokes over; that was a good one." Akura laughed again.

"Akura, it's September. April fool's isn't for another seven months. I'm being serious; we need to take a break." He flinched, expecting her to blow up and probably punch him in the face. But, when she nodded and smiled he was confused.

"Okay, Minato. We'll take a 'break.'" The girl put air quotes around 'break.' With that, she pulled her purse up her shoulder, turned around, and walked away saying nothing more. Minato just blinked; shocked she didn't hit him or stab him with her heel. _Is it even worth going to class now? _The blonde looked at his watch and shook his head. "No point." He muttered and walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!" A girl about Minato's age said cheerfully. The blonde walked in and smiled at the girl behind the bar. Ichiraku's was a small town bakery and ramen shop. It's been in Konoha for as long as he could remember. Whenever you walked in you instantly got that homey feel; the couches, the fire place, and the smell of cookies and bread. Minato always loved going there as a kid, with his mom and dad. It was where all of his worries disappeared.

As he walked closer to the bar, he spotted a girl with red hair. _Oh no…_ Just as he turned to walk out, Kushina turned around, noodles hanging out of her mouth, and eyed him. _Well, no chance of leaving now. _He gave a weak smile as he slowly walked towards her. Kushina just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her ramen.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked, settling down on a bar stool next to the girl.

"What? Now you're poking around in my life?" She asked him, a mouth full of noodles. Before Minato had a chance to answer she asked him another question. "Are you following me or something?"

The blonde scrunched his eyebrows together. "What…what are you talking about? I'm not following you? Why would I be?"

She shook her head and continued to slurp her ramen. "Hello!" The girl behind the bar said. "How can I help you, today?"

"I'll have a coffee, please." Ayame smiled and nodded, walking into the back.

"So, Blondie, why you skipping class? I thought you were 'a perfect student.'"

"My girlfriend…uh, ex-girlfriend was just being, well herself, and I broke up with her."

Kushina blinked. "You broke up with her for being...herself?"

"Yes," _That doesn't sound right. _"Well, no. See, she's really crazy and I've been meaning to break up with her for a while now and..."

The red head put up her hand, signaling Minato to stop. "Yeah, I know. She's a psycho bitch who needs to be locked up in a nut house." Minato nodded and awkwardly looked away. _Why the hell am I even talking to her about my life? We're not friends so why am I telling her this stuff? She doesn't even know my name!_

Kushina pushed the empty bowl away from her and looked over at the blonde. "You never answered my question from earlier."

Minato looked beside him and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, can you say it again?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"But…"

She interrupted, clearly not caring what he had to say. Rasing her hand and shouting, "Hey, Ayame! I gotta go! Blondie over here's gonna pay for me, I'll see you later!" And just like that, she was gone.

Ayame came from the back, handing Minato his coffee. "She had seven bowls, yknow." Minato just blinked at her.

"S-seven?! She ate _seven _bowls of ramen? How much is that going to cost?"

The brunette rubbed her chin. "Well since she eats the most expensive kind, it'll be around $35.99." The blonde spat out his coffee; not just because it was piping hot, but because that girl was going to make him go bankrupt.

"Jeez…" Ayame laughed. "You're lucky she was in a bad mood today, she usually eats fifteen when she's happy." Her smile turned downwards and she looked towards the door. "Poor girl, I just wish someone good would come into her life…" Looking back at Minato, Ayame said, "Well, anyway, just pay when you're done."

As Minato finished his coffee, he pulled out two twenty dollar bills and set it on the counter of the bar. _That girl ate seven bowls of ramen and when she's in a good mood she eats around fifteen. That must be really rare, because she is never is a good mood. _Ayame came back and asked him how his coffee was.

"Good, but about earlier…why did you say 'poor girl?' Is something wrong with Kushina?" _She seems fine, I mean she's always going around acting all high and mighty so it's probably not anything too serious. _

The brunette behind the counter sighed. "I can't tell you, we have an oath not to tell our customer's secrets. If you just want to know, go ask her yourself.

_I could never do that, she'd beat me to a pulp. _"Okay. Bye, and thank you." Minato said as pushed the door open and walked out of the shop.

**A/N: Okay so the ending was rushed because my mom came home and she is angry! I don't know why, but I'm using her laptop and she is pissed. I was going to type another chapter but I can't. I'm sorry! I'll have chapter four up as soon as I can! R&R**

**TBC**


	4. Father (Kushina POV)

**A/N: This is just going to be a short Kushina chapter. I'm really, really upset about someone's death in the manga. I'm so pissed Kishi killed him…I'm not going to spoil it for anyone who doesn't read the manga so if you want to know/talk about it then PM me. So with this and exams It'll be a little bit until a long full chapter**

**Chapter 4 – Father (Kushina POV)**

She was going to be late and on the first day of school. But what did she care? She was Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha High's Red Hot Habanero. After stopping at the office for a pass, she walked through the empty halls thinking of ways to make a big entrance. _I could come through the window…Nah, too much hassle climbing up the wall. Maybe I could have security escort me in. _She chuckled at herself. _Too much. I could enter like a normal person. _That made her laugh out loud. Kushina wasn't normal; she was far from it. A girl with bright, long, red hair and an attitude far worse than anyone else; yeah, she could never be normal.

The red head stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and swung the door open. She saw Jiraiya standing by his desk. _Here we go. _

"Yo, pervy teach." She stepped by his desk and set down a piece of paper.

"Kushi- Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!"

She blew a bubble and popped it. "Doesn't mean I'll stop doing it."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of…Go sit down."

As she was walking towards her desk she saw Minato Namikaze staring at her. She looked straight at him and kept walking. He was cute, she'd give him that, but he was the most popular guy in Konoha High and he was probably a dickwad. Not caring about what Jiraiya had to say, and not thinking about the blonde, Kushina began to file her nails.

Walking through the slums of Konohagakure with a splitting headache and sore stomach wasn't always the best. She was weak from her fight with Daisetsu and tired from getting 3 hours of sleep the night before. The sun was beating down on her, causing her to feel even worse. _He just had to go and barge into my fight didn't he? He could have ruined my reputation that son of …_

"Hey, need a ride?"

_Yes, please. _She glared at him. "Get lost."

His face went blank. The red head couldn't quite figure out what he was thinking_._ "I'm trying to help you." The boy paused. "It's like a hundred degrees outside and this neighborhood isn't the best..."

The girl cut him off. "Didn't I tell you earlier that I didn't need your help?" _But I really need it now._

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm a big girl; I can walk through a neighborhood without getting jumped; thanks for your concern though. It's much appreciated." Sarcasm dripped off her last words. _I didn't mean one word of that, please don't go! I'm gonna dieee! _

Minato felt bad for leaving her, but it was her decision and it was obvious she didn't like him. And he was too tired to fight. "Okay." So, he drove away leaving the red head to walk.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! See what you did, Kushina! Now you're gonna have to walk four more miles in this blistering heat! You're so stupid sometimes! Why did you let your pride get the best of you, baka?_

* * *

"Yer late." The man on the couch slurred. "You should have been home twenty?" He looked at the clock on the side table. "Yeah, t-twenty…hours ago…"

Kushina looked at her dad and shook her head. "Dad, you've been drinking again." She sighed. "Minutes, it's twenty minutes dad, not hours."

The man sat up and looked at his daughter groggily. There were bags under his eyes, his face was dirty and unshaven, and there were stains all over his shirt. Kushina's father was never a drinker. He would never drink more than two beers or glasses of wine; but that was when her mother was alive. "Oh." He laughed and took a sip of beer. "I guess you're right." Setting the bottle down on the table he opened his arms towards Kushina. "How about you come and give your old dad a hug?"

She saw the sadness in his eyes. The same sadness she saw on the day of her mother's funeral. "I have homework." With that, she walked out of the room before he could say anymore.

As she threw her backpack on the floor she could hear her father rambling. He was cursing Kushina and himself and Kushina's mother. He was saying the usual things. How he screwed up, how much he hated his wife, how much he loved and then hated Kushina. It was the same thing every day and she just wanted it to stop.

The red head could hear her father in the living room. "You're a bitch, Nina, you know that?! YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH! YOU LEFT ME WITH THIS…THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER." She heard the refrigerator door slam close. "ARE YOU HAPPY, NINA? ARE YOU?"

Kushina felt a pain in her chest. Her throat burned but she swallowed the feeling. She learned how to shut off her emotions at home, then at school, and then everywhere she went. She was a robot who had no feelings, no heart, and no emotions. But why was her heart hurting?

She had been trying to do her homework when, her door swung open. There stood her father with a beer in his left hand and a teddy bear in his right. Kushina looked at her dad, then at the bear, and down to her homework again. The older man stumbled over to Kushina and threw the bear on her desk.

"I bought this for…for you when you were born. Y'know that?" He took a gulp of beer, swallowed, and sighed.

"Oh," Was all she could think to say. "T-thanks, dad."

He stumbled closer to her and put his mouth next to her ear. "I hate you. I have always hated you. You took away the love of my life you know? You're disgusting and I hate you." He whispered, the words dripping with venom. He stood up, raising his hand. He brought swung his arm and connected his palm with Kushina's cheek. She just sat there unfazed, even though it stung. "You're a bitch, just like your mother." He stumbled out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

After he left, Kushina grabbed her cheek and looked down at the bear. _Don't cry, Kushina. He's done worse to you so don't cry. Crying is for the weak and you aren't weak. You're a strong girl and no matter what you can't be broken. _Her chest pains grew and her throat closed up. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. And for the first time since her mother's funeral, Kushina Uzumaki cried.

**A/N: Blah okay, what'd you think? Oh and I edited the previous chapters and fixed up when people were talking, and some errors I found so that should be easier to understand. I'll be updating again soon! (I hope)**


	5. Bruises

**A/N: Okay this chapter is where Minato and Kushina get a little closer (Emphasis on the little). Merry Christmas Eve guys! I'll (hopefully) be posting a Christmas chapter tomorrow because I have the perfect idea!**

**Chapter 5 – Bruises**

"Hey, Minato; you gonna go to Kari's party tomorrow night?" Inoichi threw his arm around Minato's shoulders and walked with him to his car. The dirty blonde hadn't stopped asking him since last week and it was beginning to get on Minato's nerves.

"Yeah," He said for the umpteenth time. "I told you yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, Inoichi. Learn to listen, will ya?" The spikey haired blonde flicked his friend on the forehead and escaped from his grasp. "I'll see you later." Minato said as he unlocked his car.

"See ya."

It's been a good two weeks since Kushina made Minato pay for her ramen. The two weren't on bad terms, but they weren't on good terms either. It's been a month and two weeks since they met, and four days since he found out about some of her life.

* * *

_~flashback~_

The red head walked past his desk silently and sat down in her chair, waiting for the bell to ring. _Strange… _Minato thought. _She's early._ The blonde turned around and looked at Kushina. The red head was wearing a long sleeve shirt that went past her knuckles. _Why is she wearing that? It's like ninety degrees out._ Kushina was picking at her nails; a few seconds later she looked up at him. "What? No 'hey Blondie?'" Minato asked curiously.

Kushina just shrugged her shoulders slightly and went back to picking at her nails. _Okay. _Minato thought to himself. _Not ourselves today? Hmm? _He looked at the clock and saw there was still five minutes to go until the bell rang. "You're here early." He stated, hoping she would reply some snarky comeback.

"Hn." Was all the red head mumbled. _Okay… Just leave her alone Namikaze, she obviously doesn't want to talk right now, so just turn around and wait for class to start. _Listening to his conscience, he turned around and waited silently as people began to file in the room.

The bell finally rang and in came a white haired man. He sat at his desk, pulling out a clipboard. Jiraiya started to say something, only to be unheard. He repeated himself, this time a little louder, but was still ignored. Everyone was talking at once, making it hard for Minato to hear what his sensei was trying to say.

The man slammed his clipboard on his desk. "Everyone shut up or I'm going to make you all write a ten page paper due at the end of the class!" That got everyone to shut their traps. Jiraiya sighed. "I'm going to take attendance now, so pay attention." He paused, picking up his clip board once again. "Aburame?"

"Here"

"Haruno?"

"Yes sir."

"Inuzuka?"

"Yo."

As he continued to read off student's names, Minato slightly turned in his seat to look at Kushina. She was writing in a tiny booklet of some sort. Her eyebrows were furrowed, showing her concentration and she was writing rather fast. Turning back around, Minato heard his name.

"Namikaze?"

"Here, sensei." Jiraiya looked up, smiled at him, and looked back down, going through more names. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the white haired man reached the last of names.

"Uzumaki?" Pause. "She probably won't be here for another fifteen minutes so I might as well mark her absent." Jiraiya shook his head, clearly disappointed.

The red head looked up from her journal and right at her sensei. He didn't even have hope for her anymore. Freshman Kushina would have been heart broken by now, but senior Kushina, she just shrugged and spoke up. "Pervy teach, I'm actually right here."

Everyone in the whole class turned around to look at Kushina; including Jiraiya. He was so shocked he didn't even notice the red head call him a pervert. They all looked so surprised, and they began to whisper. Her gaze turned cold. "What? A girl shows up late every day and nobody cares, but when she shows up early to a class it's like the biggest deal ever? What's up with that?" Nobody answered her question. It's not like she expected them to anyway.

"Well, Kushina, I'm glad you decided to make a right choice for once." Jiraiya spoke. Ouch. The blonde sitting in front of her turned around and gave her a small smile. She just looked away.

_Nice going, Namikaze. _Turning back around, he listened to Jiraiya's lecture on punctuation and some other stuff he didn't really care about.

* * *

After lunch, Minato separated from his team and walked off towards his locker. He walked past a certain red head who was rubbing her wrist furiously. His mind was telling him not to go over by her, but his gut was telling him the opposite. The blue eyed blonde started to walk towards the girl.

"Hey, Kushina,"

The red head jumped up, clearly startled, and threw a hand up to her chest. "You little shit! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Scratching the back of his head he apologized. "Sorry, I just saw you holding your arm and I wanted to know if everything was alright?" Concern coated his words.

Kushina hesitated. She gave him a look that screamed 'why the hell do you care?' "Of course, baka, why wouldn't everything be alright?" She began to walk away to her seventh hour class.

"Oh, okay, well see you later I guess." Minato said more to himself than anybody.

After his eighth hour calculus, the blonde walked to his locker thanking God that the day was finally over. He double thanked God for not having practice, for he was too tired to go. Shikaku and Choza walked through the halls with the blonde.

"I'm telling you Shika, if you just showed Yoshino that you're not as lazy as you appear to be, she'll be all over you." Choza pulled out a chip from his bag and bit into it.

"No offence Choza, but why should I take woman advice from you?" The spikey haired boy asked.

Choza threw a hand up to his heart and made a face. "Ow, Shikaku! Could you be anymore heartless?" Minato laughed at his two team mates. They walked out of the school entrance, where a blast of heat greeted them.

Minato saw a glob of red, from the corner of his eye and looked at his two friends. "Hey, guys, I got to go, I'll see you later." With that, he jogged off towards Kushina.

"Hey," He greeted as he walked up to her.

"Hi." The red head just mumbled.

Not knowing what to say, the blonde panicked. _Think of something, Namikaze! You can't just stand there like a bumbling idiot! _"So… how a-about this weather? Hot, huh?"

"The weather?" Minato mentally slapped his face. _Out of all the things to talk about, I bring up the weather. Nice one._ "Yeah, it is…I guess." She replied.

_Hm. _"Are you gonna walk home?" _That's better than the weather, right?_

She looked off towards the road. "Yeah."

Minato shoved his hands in his pockets and looked towards the road, then back at her. "I could give you a ride if you want?"

"No."

"It's no big deal,"

"No," Kushina said impatiently.

"It's on my way and every…"

"I said no, God damn it!" She shouted causing people to look towards them.

Minato had a hurt look in his eyes. "Kushina…" He reached out, grabbing her wrist. The girl winced/flinched at the same time; pulling her arm to her chest, she held it close.

"Don't touch me." Kushina's voice was shaky. Her purple orbs were shimmering with fear and pain.

Minato looked at her confusingly. _Why was she acting like this? _"Kushina…" He tried again, concern filling up his words and blue eyes. This wasn't Konoha High's Red Hot Habanero; no, this was a much, much different girl. Minato, being careful of where he grabbed her, took her hand and dragged her towards the parking lot. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away or fight back. As they got to his car, he opened the passenger door and let her get in. He shut it, making her flinch, and then walked over to the driver seat, getting in.

Her arm was still pressed against her chest as she looked down. _Why do I even care what's wrong with her? It's not like we're friends and she doesn't entirely like me either._ When he looked over to her, he saw how weak and fragile she looked. Somewhere in the blonde's heart was a feeling for the girl, though. Something neither he nor she has ever felt before.

Minato took a hold of her small, right hand, pulled it out towards him and lifted up her long sleeve. He gasped at the sight in front of him. Kushina's pale arm was covered with blisters and bruises. Some were black and blue, but most of them were yellow. She had little cuts surrounding them too. Some were shaped as hand prints, others were just blobs. The blonde pushed her sleeve up a little further; being careful he didn't hit one of the bruises and on her brachium, sat a yellow bruise the size of a brick.

"W-what happened?! Who did this to you? Kushina, who gave you these bruises?!" He was furious now, he wanted to kill whoever did this to her. Who cares if they didn't get along well, no person deserves to be treated like this.

With no emotion, the red head took back her arm and pulled her light blue sleeve down. "I just got into a little fight with my father is all, no need to worry Blondie." She chuckled softly. As she reached for the door handle, Minato grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I'm not letting you go home."

Kushina sighed. "I have to,"

"No, you don't. I know this is a little weird since we're not really friends, but you can stay with me and my mom. We have a guest room for you to stay in and…"

"Minato, I can't do that. As crazy as it sounds, my father needs me. He isn't stable. It's bad enough I leave him alone to go to school and work; leaving him for twenty four hours, God only knows what could happen." The blonde tightened his grip, but she pulled away. "Thank you, though." Kushina said as she stepped out of his car. He watched her as she walked away.

_~end flashback~_

* * *

Pulling out of the school's parking lot Minato sighed as he turned on his right turn signal. "Kushina…"

**A/N: Soooo what'd you think? I really like this chapter it gave the story a turn, I think. Please leave a review! It inspires me to write faster and get my creative juices flowing!**


	6. Party (part 1)

**A/N: wow it's been like 100 years since I last updated! Sorry, I don't have a computer and I've been real busy and school started again so just bear with me please. But don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story. I just want to thank everyone for the positive reviews and I'm so glad you like the story so far! Xo**

**Edit: Dear lord I had the whole chapter written out and I guess it didn't auto save and the computer froze and everything deleted and I'm so angry. So sorry if it isn't good. **

**Chapter 6 – Party (part 1)**

Minato could hear the music even before he even pulled into Kari's neighborhood. Even though this was one of the biggest parties and _everyone _was going to be there, the blonde was definitely not in the 'party mood.' He wanted to sit at home and relax; but of course a certain kid (cough, Inoichi) wouldn't allow it.

"_You have to go, Minato." The Yamanaka pointed out. "You can't just not go; it's like the biggest party of the year! And besides it'll get your mind off of Kayla,"_

"_Akura," Minato corrected. _

_Inoichi waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He picked up a grape and threw it in his mouth. "So, go get dressed cause you're coming to the party." He left no room for an argument as he pushed Minato out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _

Taking a left, the two blondes saw cars illegally parked along both sides of the streets. All were for Kari's party Minato guessed. Pulling closer to the house, he saw that the lawn was littered with Red Solo Cups. He looked at the clock on the radio and saw it was only 8:30. _Just four more hours to go, Namikaze, and you can go home._

Kari's house was enormous. It was a white, three story mansion with two 10 foot tall wooden doors. It contained three elevators, four stair cases (two were hidden), two kitchens, a servant's quarters, eight bathrooms, and twenty-five rooms. She had an enormous pool and Jacuzzi; not to mention it was on the beach. Minato had known her since their younger days so he'd go there a lot. But even now the house still amazed him.

Sliding out of his car, the blonde groaned. "Oh don't be such a baby, Minato."

"But I'm tired." He whined.

"Once we get a few drinks in you, you won't be so tired anymore." Ending the conversation with that, Inoichi started walking towards the house. The blonde trailed after his friend, dragging his feet.

"Stupid Inoichi always dragging me places I don't want to go. I could be sleeping right now or eating or talking to…" His grumbling was interrupted when the door opened. A very short, blonde girl holding a red cup smiled. "Minato! I'm so glad you made it!" The girl yelled over the music. She leaned up and air kissed him on the cheeks.

"Hey Kari." He replied, leaning so she could actually reach. She was wearing a small fur jacket, black pumps, and a very short, tight, revealing dress. The blonde turned towards the Yamanaka. "This is Inoi..." He saw his friend trying to catch a glimpse of Kari's cleavage. "…chi." Minato coughed and elbowed his friend in the stomach, getting a grunt in return. Kari giggled as the dirty blonde blushed, looking away.

The hostess pulled Minato down so he could hear her over the music. "Minato, hun, drinks are in the kitchen. If you go down that hall," She pointed northeast and he nodded. "Take a left, go down the next hall and take a right; you'll end up in the kitchen." She patted his shoulder as he stood up. "Have fun, cutie!" And with that she pranced away.

"_Fuck." Minato muttered angrily. Kushina's arm flashed though his mind. The bruises and blisters; she must have been burned too. Hundreds of thoughts flashed through his mind. What if he's abusing her right now? What if she's crying for help? What if she doesn't wake to see tomorrow? He needed to stop. He was scaring himself and it wasn't good. The blonde hit his steering wheel. He was concerned but angry. Leaning his forehead against the steering wheel, Minato sighed. _Her eyes were so scared and lost. She needs something...someone._ Sitting up, the boy turned on the ignition, backed out of his driveway, and headed towards the way to Kushina's. _

The kitchen was much less crowded. It was quieter too; regardless the music was still blaring. Inoichi had ditched him to do God only knows what which didn't bother the blonde. Picking up a red plastic cup, Minato walked over to the silver keg sitting atop of a granite counter. After he pulled the coupling, he waited for the beer to fill his cup. The blonde looked around the kitchen. A girl and a guy were talking. He must've said something funny (or stupid) because the girl was now laughing, twirling her hair. To Minato's left two girls, probably juniors, kept eyeing him. When he looked their way they blushed and looked away, giggling. A few other people were in the kitchen, but they were just hanging out.

Minato looked at his cup and pulled the coupling up, stopping the flow of beer. Walking away, he took a sip and cringed. It was definitely stale. _Who serves stale beer at a party? Oh yeah, that's right…everyone. _Bodies were against bodies, making it a lot harder to walk around. The house was starting to get more crowded, but being used to parties it didn't really bother him.

_Minato clenched the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white. "Kushina, where the hell do you live?" He asked angrily. The blonde passed the spot where she turned down his offer of a ride home. He continued straight, taking an occasional left, then right. He had no clue where he was going. After ten more minutes of driving, he decided he had had enough. Minato stopped at the next house that came up. It was a small white house with brown stains on the side of it. The grass was dead and the bushes were overgrown. A small Toyota sat in the driveway; its tires sagging to the ground. He decided he was going to ask where the Uzumakis lived; someone had to know, right? As he walked up the driveway, he stepped over trash, broken glass, and oil. Minato stood in front of the stained, green door, lifted a hand, and knocked._

One. Two. Three._ "Get the door!" A man yelled from inside the house. _

"_Yes, father." Someone replied. A girl._ Wait; don't tell me this is…

_The lock clicked and the doorknob turned slowly. The door opened, revealing a girl with bright, long, red hair. _…Kushina's house.

It was 10:35 and Minato was already sick of the party. He was sick of it before he even went. Many girls of all ages, freshman to seniors, had asked him to dance with them and he would politely decline. 'I don't know how to dance,' or 'I'm not much a dancer,' or just a 'No thank you.' Most of them were disappointed; others just shrugged, walking away. He was still on his first beer, not having drunk any of it, and he just wanted to go home. Deciding that Inoichi could find a ride home, Minato headed for the door.

_Her eyes widened in surprise, then were quickly replaced by anger. "Kushina," the man called. "Who's at the door?"_

_The red head bit her lip. "Just some girl scouts, daddy." He heard a mumble then a 'tell them we don't want any damned cookies.' _

_Kushina stepped outside, shutting the door slightly behind her. Minato stepped back. "What the hell are you doing here?!" _

"_Well I…"_

"_Did you follow me home or something?!"_

"_No, you see I was…"_

"_Are you stalking me?!"_

"_No! Look I was driving and…"_

"_How the _hell_ did you find my house?!" _

_The boy sighed heavily. He crossed his arms and tapped his finger against his arm; waiting. After a few moments of silence he spoke up. "Done yet?"_

_Kushina rolled her eyes. "Can you just tell me what you're doing here?!" Looking back into the house she shushed her voice. "And make it quick."_

_Granting her wish he talked…fast. "After you walked away from my car I was so angry so I drove home and sat in my driveway then a bunch of thoughts went through my head and I freaked out so I had to come get you and I almost got three speeding tickets and I couldn't find your house I was driving around for God only knows how long then I got angry so I decided to ask if anyone knew where your house was and yours was the one I happened to pull up to and to find out it's actually your house." He took a deep breath. _

_Her eyes were slightly squinted and her mouth was open. She was trying to gather all the information he had just told her. "C-can you repeat that, but _a lot_ slower?"_

_The blonde stared. "Look, what I'm trying to say is I'm worried about you."_

"_Worried about me? Why?"_

"_Because…" He started out, ready to explain. _

"_Because of my arm?" Her face hardened. "It's none of your damn business, Namikaze." She shut the door all the way. "What happens in this house is _my_ business and my business only. Not some social service's or the school's or the people there; and it's definitely not _yours_." She jabbed a finger in his chest. "I'm a big girl! I can carry my own. I don't need your help!" She jabbed him again. "So stay out of my…"_

_Minato grabbed her hand, pulled her close, and shut her mouth with a kiss. Kushina's blue orbs widened with shock and confusion as tears stung the back of her eyes. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ She thought to herself. A few seconds later, she pulled away and stared at him wide eyed. "W-what…" She brushed her fingers across her lips. "T-_that…w-what…Namik-kaze…what the?"

"_You talk too much." He replied simply. _

The blonde tried not to get noticed, although a few people, including Kari caught him. She asked where he was going and he had said he was tired. The short girl kissed his cheeks and told him to drive safe.

As he opened the door, there stood a girl with flowing red hair. She was wearing jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt. It was a V-neck so it showed some cleavage. She had no makeup on, her bangs were pinned back by a barrette, and she looked doubtful; probably deciding if she should stay or go. But still, she was gorgeous.

"First party?" He asked, a grin creeping onto his face when she looked up.

Kushina gasped slightly. "Namikaze. W-what are you doing here?"

**A/N: OOOH CLIFF HANGER SNAP. Not really but sorry for the super long wait! Do you get what happened? There were flashbacks like after a paragraph of the party (present day) it went to a flashback of what happened with Kushina. Eeeep. This chapter is rather short and I'm hoping next chapter will be long long long but you can't really trust what I say. Sorry)': But on the bright side I already started it! Please review!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**(Some of you might have gotten this message, some of you probably didn't.)**

**Hey, it's Megan (aka rriza) and I have some important news some of you won't like. I see you alerted and/or favorited my story _When Two Worlds Collide_ and I am so flattered you all like it! I am actually deleting the story off of this website. I will be editing it, cleaning it up, and finishing it so none of you have to wait months for updates. I am very busy with school/family right now and I have absolutely NO time to write. I feel so bad for making all of you wait so, this is my choice. I will finish the whole story and post chapters every week. When I re-post the first chapter I will be sure to message each and every one of you! I'm doing the same thing with my NaruHina _A Different View_. I feel this will be more convenient for both me and you. Although, I will NOT be deleting my account on this website so you can PM me anytime you would like. **

**Again, I'm truly sorry for this but it's for the best**

**Hopefully you all won't be waiting too long!**

**Love, Megan**

_**P.S. I will be keeping this note up for a day or two**_


End file.
